1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to opening actuators for video disc players such as DVD (Digital Video Disc) players and CD (Compact Disc) players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video disc players have become more popular than ever before. Video disc players are much smaller and more convenient than desktop media players.
In FIG. 7, a cross-sectional view of part of a conventional optical disc player is shown. An opening actuator is located at a corner of a top lid 301. The opening actuator comprises a press button 401 and a holding hook 50. The holding hook 50 comprises a pivot portion 511, an L-shaped hook portion 521, and an S-shaped elastic portion 531. One end of the S-shaped elastic portion 531 is connected to a back of the L-shaped hook portion 521, and the other end of the S-shaped elastic portion 531 is connected to a stop wall 251 of an upper cover 201 of the optical disc player. The pivot portion 511 is formed at one end of the L-shaped hook portion 521, while a hook (not labeled) is formed at the other end of the L-shaped hook portion 521. The hook engages in a hole 321 defined in a side wall of the top lid 301. When a downward pressing force is applied to the press button 401, the S-shaped elastic portion 531 deforms. The hook portion 521 rotates about the pivot portion 511, and the hook exits the hole 321 so that the top lid 301 is released. The kind of mechanism can be found in Chinese Patent No. ZL 99246438.2.
However, the press button 401 is liable to be accidentally actuated, for example if an object is dropped on it or if a user mistakenly presses it instead of the correct functional button. When this happens, the top lid 401 is suddenly opened. If the optical disc player is running at the same moment, the rotating optical disc is liable to fly off and cause damage or injury. Furthermore, the S-shaped elastic portion 531 of the opening actuator is prone to become fatigued and lose its elasticity.